


When I'm with you.

by Thatoneshinybrowncoat



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Attraction, River is thinking, Short One Shot, Simon snores, Underage(depending on where you are)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneshinybrowncoat/pseuds/Thatoneshinybrowncoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crew of the Serenity has a stressful day, River finds herself falling asleep with Simon in his bunk, but before sleep takes her, she has a bit of time to reflect on her brother and how she feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm with you.

River shut her eyes, a small smile spreading across her face. She could hear Simon quietly snoring next to her and she had to resist the urge to shake him gently awake. The last twelve hours had been difficult for them, for everyone who called Serenity their home, with Inara being kidnapped by an angry employer and Mal looking daggers at anyone who dared speak about the whole mess after he, Zoe and Jayne had managed to get her safely back on the ship, things hadn't exactly been calm.   
But River didn't care, sure she cared about the companion, Inara was her friend after-all, and it was always nice to talk to someone who didn't coddle her like the others did, be it intentional or not, but if she hadn't been taken then River wouldn't have found herself in Simons bunk that night. Nothing had happened between the two of them, despite Rivers feelings, Simon was too proper for that sort of thing, he'd never feel the way she did, or if he did, he wouldn't speak of it. But that was okay, because everyone knew that she was his and vice-versa and nothing in the 'Verse could change that.  
Cuddling into her brothers side, River nuzzled into his neck and breathed in the smell of chemicals and cinnamon and something else that was just Simon. No, it didn't matter at all if she could never act on her feelings for him, because what they had was good as it was and nothing needed to change between them. Even if River went her whole life without kissing her brother, or touching him the way Zoe touched Wash and Inara touched her clients, that would be alright, because she loved her brother and no matter what she knew her brother loved her back, maybe not in the same way, but he loved her.  
Drifting off to sleep with her smile still on her face, River fell into a peaceful sleep, no nightmares came to visit her that night, because she was with the one person in the 'Verse that made her feel safest, the one person who had given up everything he had to save her when she needed him.


End file.
